Skamania County, Washington
Skamania County is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. Its name derives from the Cascades Chinook word /sk'mániak/, meaning "obstructed". As of 2010, the population was 11,066. The county seat is at Stevenson, which is also the county's largest city, although the Carson River Valley CDP is more populous. History Skamania County was formed on March 9, 1854. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,684 square miles (4,361 km²), of which 1,656 square miles (4,290 km²) is land and 27 square miles (71 km²) (1.63%) is water. 90% of Skamania is forested and 80% is a part of Gifford Pinchot National Forest. Geographic features *Cascade Mountains *Columbia River *Mount St. Helens Major highways * State Route 14 Adjacent counties *Lewis County, Washington - north *Yakima County, Washington - northeast *Klickitat County, Washington - east *Hood River County, Oregon - south *Multnomah County, Oregon - southwest *Clark County, Washington - west *Cowlitz County, Washington - west Cities *North Bonneville *Stevenson Census-recognised communities *Carson River Valley Other communities *Carson (related to Carson River Valley CDP) *Stabler (also known as Hemlock) *Mill A *Skamania *Willard National protected areas *Franz Lake National Wildlife Refuge *Gifford Pinchot National Forest (part) *Mount St. Helens National Monument (part) *Pierce National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,872 people, 3,755 households, and 2,756 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 4,576 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.11% White, 0.30% Black or African American, 2.20% Native American, 0.54% Asian, 0.17% Pacific Islander, 2.43% from other races, and 2.25% from two or more races. 4.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 17.7% were of German, 12.5% English, 12.1% Irish, 11.2% United States or American and 5.2% Norwegian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 3,755 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.60% were non-families. 21.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 27.10% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 101.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,317, and the median income for a family was $44,586. Males had a median income of $36,732 versus $25,130 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,002. About 10.00% of families and 13.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.10% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. There are more Seventh-day Adventists in Skamania County than members of any other religious group. Skamania County is the only county in the United States for which this is true.http://www.valpo.edu/geomet/pics/geo200/religion/church_bodies.gif Recreation *There are many hiking trails throughout Skamania County in Gifford Pinchot National Forest, the Columbia River Gorge and the Mount St. Helens National Volcanic Monument. The Pacific Crest Trail passes through Skamania County. * There are many fishing opportunities throughout Skamania County. Some of the most popular species include rainbow trout, steelhead and bass. * The Columbia Gorge Interpretive Center Museum, in Stevenson, offers information about the geologic and human past in the Columbia River Gorge. * The Lewis and Clark Expedition passed through Skamania County, and some of their campsites can be visited. * Those interested in historic markers can visit Fort Cascades and Fort Raines, both built in the 1850s to protect the portage road around the Cascades Rapids. * Kiteboarding and windsurfing are seasonal sports popular in the Columbia River Gorge. * Skanking to the beat. Parks and other protected areas There are many parks in Skamania County. Only a few have been listed. County parks *Prindle Park is a county-maintained park with picnic facilities and a playground. *Big Cedars Campground is a county-maintained campground with primitive campsites. *Home Valley Campground is another county-maintained State parks *Beacon Rock State Park offers hiking, camping, rock climbing, and picnicking facilities. Sites maintained by the US Forest Service *Sams Walker Day Use Site offers an interpretive trail, access to the Columbia River, and opportunities to view wildlife. Portions of it are typically wheelchair-accessible. However, vegetation growth sometimes prevents people in wheelchairs from using the trails. *St. Cloud Day Use Site features a short, easy trail through a meadow, picnic area, access to the Columbia River and wildlife viewing opportunities. National protected areas *Franz Lake National Wildlife Refuge *Gifford Pinchot National Forest (part) *Mount St. Helens Volcanic National Monument (part) *Pierce National Wildlife Refuge See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Skamania County, Washington References Category:Skamania County, Washington Category:Established in 1854 Category:Columbia River Gorge Category:Counties of Washington (state)